


Remember, Dean?

by xCastielsLostGracex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Feels, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCastielsLostGracex/pseuds/xCastielsLostGracex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean Winchester and Castiel were happy? What if they were filled with love and joy. But then, what if it was taken away? </p>
<p>A short one-shot of one of Castiel's letters to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember, Dean?

Remember that day, Dean?  
The day we made love by the chimney, under the warm red blankets, That cold christmas night three years back? Remember how you whispered in my ear that you would never let me go? I too remember that my love, I too think of it every day with every waking breath.   
I still close my eyes to see green, fields and skies and oceans green. I still feel your warmth by my side. I still smell you day and night.   
The touch of your fingers, the love in your eyes, the warmth of you hugs, and beat of your heart. I remember every detail. Every single song you sang to me is still etched in my mind.   
Your voice, your eyes, your hair, your nose, your lips are things I thought I’ll never live without. My love, I thought right. I still see you in every corner, on every street, in every alley and every room.   
Never will I forget. Never will I long for another. Never will I love again.  
You will always be my one and only.  
Rest in peace my darling. 

With Love,  
Your Cas


End file.
